The assembling of a conventional door with a window is a complicated and/or wasteful process.
It is common for conventional composite doors to include one or more glazing apertures in which a glass panel is disposed, thereby forming a window or the like to permit penetration of light. The door has a core sandwiched between two skins. The core is usually filled with foam material. Drilling or milling through the skins and the core using the CNC system is required to create a glazing aperture in the door for assembling a glass panel by using front and rear cassette members which interlock to hold the glass panel in the glazing aperture.
The drilling or milling through a readymade door blank results in huge wastage of material attributable to the overall costs in the manufacture and fabrication of the composite door. The wastage increases with the number of glazing apertures.
The invention seeks to eliminate or at least to mitigate such shortcomings by providing a new or otherwise improved closure assembly with window and a new or otherwise improved method of making the same.
Traditional cassette stands proud of the surface of the door when fitted. Further still, it may be difficult to disassemble for replacement of the glass panel in the glazing aperture.
One of the embodiments of the invention seeks to mitigate this problem.